I'll Love You For Never
by Bananas Lupine
Summary: The only thing worse than having something horrible done to you is doing something horrible and then regretting it forever as it replays in your head over and over...Robin did something bad but he can't remember what it was. RobRae ABANDONED
1. Live a Little

I don't own teen titans. If I did, the show would be moved to adult swim and the cursing would increase . Like it said on the description of this story, the m is for language and mature themes, but nothing too graphic (except for the alcohol usage. That's somewhat graphic).

This might be Robin/ Raven, but not Robin/ Starfire or Raven/ Beastboy or any other ones where Raven and Robin aren't together. This fic will either end happily or completely sad!

--------

Robin woke up. His eyes slowly opened as he started to sit up, but realized that he was strapped down to a bed in the medical room. He had a giant headache and he felt like the room was spinning. He remembered that he went to a party the night before and the other Titans stayed home for the night. He strained to remember what happened.

----

_Robin sat on the couch with 3 other guys that were around his age, Sam, Michael, and Adam. He glanced at the clock. It said 11. The others expected him home by 12. He remembered Cyborg saying, "If you're not back by 12:30, we're gonna look for you since we won't know if you're not here because you had trouble getting back or you felt like getting stoned." Whether that was a joke or not, Robin wasn't sure. _

_Robin focused his attention back on Sam, Michael, and Adam. He noticed that Sam got out 4 bottles of what appeared to be some alcoholic substance and they were passing them out to each other. Robin realized that Michael was handing him a bottles._

"_No thanks," Robin said. "I don't drink."_

_Michael frowned. "Oh, come on! This is a party! Live a little!" he said somewhat persuasively._

_Robin thought about it. He remembered what Cyborg said. But then again, it wouldn't hurt just to have a little to drink. And drinking wasn't nearly the same thing as using drugs. After all, if he just drank some, he probably wouldn't get addicted. And he didn't have to get drunk or anything. He'd just have a few sips._

"_Sure," Robin finally said. The three smiled at that and Michael handed him the bottle. Robin took it, unsure, and hesitated before taking the first sip._

"_See. There's nothing wrong with it," Adam said. Robin gave a small smile and took another sip._

----

Robin tried to remember more, but after that, he couldn't remember anything. "Must have been a strong drink," Robin muttered, and mentally hit himself for accepting it. But why he was strapped down in the medical room, he had no idea. But before he could try to solve this mystery, he heard Cyborg say, "He's up."

--------

Well, there you have it. So many mysteries! Unfortunately, the mysteries will barely be explained for a few chapters, although you'll learn vaguely why he's in the medical room in the next chapter. Till I update!

-Bananas


	2. Don't Talk To me

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans and that's probably a good thing.

Here is the second chapter. Some things will be explained, but not much because I need some sort of mystery.

Thanks to celestial for reviewing!

--------

Robin winced as the bright lights turned on above him. Themetal bars released, allowing him to sit up. He saw that he was wearing his normal costume and his eye mask was in place. Feeling a bit more comfortable with knowing that, he looked around and spotted Cyborg and Beast Boy standing near the bed he was on.

Robin was about to ask what the hell happened, but Cyborg spoke first. "Okay Robin. We want some answers. First of all, why did you do it?"

"Do what? And where's Raven and Starfire?" Robin asked, puzzled by the whole ordeal.

"You know what," Beast Boy said, giving him a steady glare. "And where they are is none of your business."

"Can you explain the situation to me?" Robin said, agitated. "Look, I had a drink yesterday and I was drunk. I can't remember what I did."

"Don't pretend that's the case," Cyborg replied. "I checked your blood stream yesterday. There was hardly any alcohol in it, and the little alcohol there was was only mild with some weird chemicals in it."

"I'm not lying!" Robin shouted, jumping off the bed. "All I remember is taking a sip of beer and then I can't remember anything. Ask Raven to check my mind if you must!"

Beast Boy glanced at Cyborg with a "he might be telling the truth" look and Cyborg gave it back to him. "Well," Beast Boy started. "If you really don't remember what happened then I guess we better tell you."

"Don't," a female voice said. Robin looked at the door to see Raven coming in. "Don't tell him anything. If he does remember, which might be the case, then I don't want him to have the satisfaction of making us retell the horrible thing he did. If he doesn't remember, he'll figure it out sooner or later. Considering how good you are when it comes to figuring stuff out, within a few months it'll eventually be clear what happened."

"So are you…" Beast Boy began.

"Yes," Raven said.

"But why?"

"Because I think it's the right thing."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive."

By now, Robin was very confused. He looked over at Cyborg, and was kind of annoyed to see that he was looking at Raven with an expression that showed that he understood exactly what the two were talking about. "Raven…" he began, but was interrupted.

"Don't talk to me," Raven said coldly. And with that, she left the room, followed by Beast Boy and Cyborg, leaving Robin alone.

_What could I have done?_ Robin thought to himself, walking around the room without noticing it. _I'm guessing it involved Raven, but what was it? "It will be obvious in a few months" What does that mean? I better go up to my room and try to figure it out there. _Still thinking about it, Robin left the medical room, now probably more confused than he was when he woke up, not to mention with a larger feeling of regret for not only drinking, but whatever he did.

--------

And there you have it! Chapter two!

You might think that this story is simply a thing saying "Never ever drink not even two sips." However, that's not the case. It will be more thoroughly explained later on in the story, although it will probably still seem like the moral of this story is "Never ever drink not even two sips." But I promise that's not what the moral is (the moral is "morals are dumb"). The drinking was simply a very important plot device.

Also, I start school on the 8th of September so starting then I'll update more slowly. But I still have over a week until then.

I won't update till I get at least 1 review! I'm not exactly demanding for reviews, am I? I just like to know that people are reading this.

Till chapter 3,

-Bananas


	3. What If It Isn't

Here's my third chapter. Time for replying to reviews!

Before I start, I just want to let you guys know I was about to remove this fic from the site, so thanks for reviewing.

nightwinglover, San, Bria, chibi playing with fire, and bloodendkiss- I will admit I was careless at that sentence and didn't word it correctly. What she meant and how it was meant to be interpreted was he'd figure it out within a few months by snooping and stuff. I myself am very crept out that with one little line a lot of people now have a good impression on where this fic is heading, whether they're right or wrong. Therefore, I will say that while Robin might have raped her, he might have also done something else. But for now, I won't say anymore. (Also, I rewrote what she said)

NumbuhZero, Enkaiame Katana, and Steve- As the story goes on, I'll make the chapters longer. I have a problem with long stories, and I am trying to fix that problem, so bear with me and take my word that my chapters will become much longer than they are now.

shadowsdove and pandi- thanks!

midnightsasha- Unfortunately, at the end of every chapter (except for the end of the story), there will most likely be some question that needs an answer (or a cliffhanger). However, every chapter will have some question answered or a fact revealed, so I'm not all evil!

Mary- Now I don't!

666Raven999- I'm now super busy probably until school ends, so I'll update as much as I can.

On with the story! By the way, this chapter will have plenty of cursing. Or at least, I thought of putting cursing in…

Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans but I do own a pencil so hah!

--------

It was the day after. The day after Robin found out he did something bad.

Robin was thinking about what Cyborg said. "I checked your blood stream yesterday. There was hardly any alcohol in it, and the little alcohol there was was only mild with some weird chemicals in it."

_But if I wasn't drunk, why did I do something horrible? And why can't I remember it?_ Robin thought while pacing his room but not realizing it.

Then it hit him. Halting, he said the words aloud. "With some weird chemicals in it." _Those guys must've put something in my drink! There's no way I would have hurt Raven unless that's what happened!_

At the moment, Robin really wanted to strangle himself for being such an idiot. Why did he go in the first place? A random invite to a party from people he barely knew. He should have known it was foolish to go and say no right away. _But I didn't, and now I did something horrible._

_But what did they put in it?_ Robin thought, stopping with the wanting to hurt himself for being so stupid and returning to the problem. _What could they have put in that would make the side affects of taking it similar to being drunk or stoned?_

"The only way to find out is confront them," Robin muttered, pacing again. "But how will I find them? I guess I could go back to where the party was and ask whoever lives there. Someone must've known them to let them in."

It wasn't till then that Robin realized he was starving, since he didn't leave his room to eat the day before. He wanted to avoid facing the other titans until he understood exactly what was going on, so he could explain the situation to them and they could all move on. But at the rate he was going, he'd starve to death before answering all of his questions.

Sighing, Robin walked over to the door and exited his room. Looking around, he was both relieved and annoyed that no one was around. Walking as silently as possible without really looking like he was trying not to be heard, which made him nearly completely silent, he headed for the kitchen.

Reaching the kitchen, he found sweet Raven leaving the kitchen. _SWEET Raven! _Robin thought franticly. _No, not sweet Raven. Just Raven. I don't like her, I like Starfire._

Starting a few days after Raven's birthday from hell, Robin started to have feelings for Raven, which he refused to accept since he liked Starfire since he first met her. But now he no longer thought of Starfire as more than a best friend (although he still thought she was beautiful) and started to have lots of thoughts of Raven, which he usually shoved out of his mind since a lot of the thoughts included a first kiss.

The only thing that made him more confident that he still liked Starfire was when he thought of how each is good, they were more or less tied. While Starfire was gorgeous, Raven had a gothic beauty. Starfire had large green eyes and Raven had purple. Starfire was kind while Raven didn't and couldn't let her emotions run wild, which made her understand a lot of things better. But Starfire could love him, and Raven couldn't. But although Raven's comments sometimes got on Robin's nerves, it was better than Starfire's ability to be intelligent enough to understand stuff better than others could, but could also not get stuff not because they were Earth things, but because she just would never get them.

Watching Raven leave while giving him a cold stare, Robin took some stuff out of the fridge and made a sandwich. While preparing it, the question of what he did buzzed around his mind. The main thing he thought of was had a big fight with her that involved him both attacking her and majorly insulting her. He also considered that he did something that involved demonic stuff that he didn't know about, but if it was something like that, how could they expect him to figure it out?

Completing his sandwich, Robin took a bite and went to the living room to sit down. He found Beast Boy and Raven sitting on the couch talking in low voices. They looked at Robin, and then back at each other.

"We should continue talking in another room," Raven said to Beast Boy. He nodded and they stood up to leave.

This got Robin very mad. "Why won't you tell me?" he nearly yelled. Beast Boy looked at him meekly, but Raven angrily turned to face him.

"So you're still saying you have no clue what's going on?" she retorted.

"Yes, because that's the truth!" Robin said impatiently, with one hand clutching his sandwich.

"Even if it is the truth, the memory is somewhere in your mind. I can tell."

"Why are you so sure of that?" Robin asked, his voice becoming softer. "What if it isn't?"

Robin started approaching Raven, and Raven tensed up. He was about to place his hand on her shoulder, but Raven smacked it away. "Just stay away from me," she said coldly. And with that she floated out of the room, meeting up with Beast Boy on the other side as Robin continued to stand there and think about her words. Feeling his stomach growl again, he decided he should eat before figuring anything out and took another bite.

--------

Another chapter completed! throws confetti

From now on, I'll TRY to do at least a chapter a week. Note the word try, as I won't have lots of free time and I don't feel like spending every second I have to spare writing.

Review!

-Bananas


	4. I'll Help You

I finally update!

"From now on, I'll TRY to do at least a chapter a week. Note the word try, as I won't have lots of free time and I don't feel like spending every second I have to spare writing." Oops….

Broken Azar, Dusky92, MysticalElf, Tecna, courtneyDesrosiers, Chica de Los Ojos Café, Elissar, Steve, Viletx3, and Enkaiame Katana: Sorry for not updating for months…. And thanks for reviewing!

raven1777 and StickLad: I still refuse to say what will happen, but you should be thinking he got drunk and raped her.

Queen Vampiress: You see, he hasn't really thought much about it. It's partially because he doesn't really want to know. Also, experience works against him. He's been trained to assume the worse, and that would be he killed her, but that's alive, so that tactic doesn't work.

Celestial: Thanks for telling me about the typos. And you are right that I'm not logical . Like I said, that's what they should think right now…And I guess I ignored your warning about a riot…

Ok, on with this chapter…Again, sorry for not updating for a while. I have no excuse that's a good one, so I'll admit that the fault is my own.

I hope some of you guys are still reading this…

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, but I do own….um….logic? Wait, I don't have/ own that either…I know! I own a RULER (is on my desk…)!

--------

It was two days after. Two days after Robin found out he did something bad.

A few hours before, he found the directions to the party. He was now at where it was. It was in a big house, and was a friends invite friends thing.

That meant that whoever lives here would be able to help him find those guys. And once he found them, he could find out what they put in his drink.

And if there would be any more effects of it that would take place in the future…

Sighing, Robin walk up to the door and rang the bell. It was noon on a weekend, so someone should be there. Sure enough, less than a minute later a groggy guy in sweatpants and a white shirt answered the door.

"What do you w-," he said, but stopped when he realized it was Robin. This clearly caught him by surprise. "Yes?"

"There was a party here three days ago, correct?" Robin asked

"Yeah…."

"And were you the host?"

"I was the host with other people as well….Look, cut to the chase."

"There are three guys I need to find. There first names are Sam, Michael, and Adam."

"Can I ask why you need to find them?"

"You can ask, but you won't get an answer."

"What makes you think I know where to find them?"

"Because this was a private thing, not a club."

"And if I don't help you find them?"

"Then I'll tell the authorities that you were letting people who were underage drink."

"…You have no proof. They wouldn't believe you."

"Want to take that chance?"

It looked like Robin got him there. The guy (who appeared to be in his early 20's) debated with himself before giving in.

"Fine," he said, defeated. "I'll help you. But there were a lot of people here, and those names aren't uncommon. There were multiple people invited with those names. Plus, I don't know them all."

"The Sam was tall with blond hair. The Michael was about the same height with a dark blue Mohawk. The Adam was short with short brown hair. Know them?"

"…I don't know Sam or Adam, but I know Michael. I can give you his address. He invited a lot of people, so he could probably help you get to Sam and Adam as well. Give me a second to go write it down."

And with that, the guy went back in his house to supposedly write it down. Robin walked in, still unconvinced that this guy would help him. Then again, he looked rather scared. And if he gave him a false address, Robin could easily find him again.

But still, Robin wasn't going to take chances. He followed the guy, not wanting to give him a chance to get a weapon. The guy noticed Robin was following him, but said nothing. Once he reached a desk, he got a pen and paper and scribbled down an address.

"Here," he said, handing it to Robin. "Anything else?" He sounded like a mixture of being annoyed and feeling defeated.

"If this address isn't a fake, then no." And with that, Robin put the address in a pocket of his costume and left the house.

Once out, Robin took the paper back out and read it. "118 Cobble Street, apartment 2B…." Cobble Street wasn't that far form where he was now….Would it be better for him to call it a day, or would it be better for him to confront him right now?

He realized that he would probably just get one shot in this. He wouldn't exactly get to go back whenever he wanted to and ask more questions. If he went back to the tower, he could prepare his interrogation, plan what he would ask the guy, decide if he wanted to find out where the other two were and question them as well.

Then again, the guy might warn Michael that he was going to his house, and Adam might flee…

In the end, he decided he should go over while he was nearby, so started walking to the house. He couldn't very well ask about much besides what they gave him. They couldn't tell him what he did…

Or could they? Was it possible that what they gave him made him extra violent, or something that would mean there was only one thing he might have done?

But what If that wasn't the case? From what Raven said, he could figure it out on his own. However, he didn't wonder much about what he did, just why.

It was because he was afraid. Afraid about what he did. It was clearly something awful, so thinking they got in a violent fight and she overreacted a little was something rather comforting to think. That would be the best case scenario…At least, the best case that would make sense.

So what would the worse case scenario be? The worst thing he could do to her is kill her, but she was clearly alive so that didn't work. Could he have killed someone she knows? But who could he have killed that it appeared that only she knew? After all, the others made it appear that they were mad because he did something awful to Raven.

There was that book guy….But he turned out to be evil, so why would she care about that guy?

She wouldn't, meaning that he most likely didn't kill someone…

That meant he'd have to make a list of all of the possible awful things he could have done, and use what little evidence he had to determine which one. Unless it was much easier to figure out than that and all it required was a little thinking…?

His mind was distracted from these thoughts when he realized where he was. He was now at the address he was given, in front of the house. Sighing, he walked up the steps and observed the buzzers. It said that the person who lives in apartment 2B was Michael Cornwell, so so far the address wasn't a fake. He wished it was a house, for then he could knock, and once he opened up he couldn't close the door before Robin got in. But an apartment was different. There was an intercom where Michael would find out it's Robin…

Then again, he wasn't some random person. He was the leader of Teen Titans. If he made up a story on why he needed to get in, then they might let him in...

He decided in the end that that would be the best thing to do. So what if he lied? It wouldn't be committing a crime. And they'd let him in, so he wouldn't be trespassing. They'd just not know the real reason for why he entered.

Before he got second thoughts, he pressed the button next to 2B and waited for them to ask who it is while creating a plan in his head of what to say.

"Hello?" a voice that appeared to be Michael's said through the speaker. Robin pressed talk.

"Hello, this is Robin. A crime recently took place on this block and we're asking everyone about anything they might know about it. Can I come in?" Sure, it wasn't a very good lie, and had flaws, but it was the best he could give.

After a long pause, the door buzzed. Glad that for some odd unexplainable reason he bought his lie, Robin opened the door and walked in. He walked up a flight of stairs and knocked on the door labeled 2B. Michael opened it and let him come in, appearing to be suspicious about this.

The apartment did not have just Michael in it. Almost as if fate planned all of this, Adam and Sam were in the apartment as well, watching TV. They turned around and were surprised to see Robin and Michael walk in.

"How come he's here?" Adam asked Michael.

"He wants to ask about some crime," Michael said, and sat down on the couch, muting the TV. "So, what do you want to ask? It would help to say what the crime was."

"Actually, I might have lied a bit there," Robin said, and cut to the chase. "What did you put in that drink?"

This caught them by surprise. "Wh-what drink?" Michael asked, standing back up. The other two did the same.

"Don't fuck around. The drink at the party. Tell me what you did to it."

"Ah, that drink," Sam said with a smirk. "Besides, what makes you think we'll tell you?"

"Because you know I can take down all three of you," Robin growled, taking out a birdarang (A/N: is that what his boomerangs are called?).

Adam raised an eyebrow. "Doesn't sound like you. You are a hero, after all. Would you really attack us for information?"

The rest came without much thinking. Robin grabbed Adam by the shirt and slammed him against a wall, holding the birdarang to Adam's face. "What do you bet I won't?" Robin growled. The others advanced, but didn't do or say anything else. The little voice inside his head said that this was just like Slade, hurting the innocent just to find out what they know. He argued, however, that this wasn't like that. He knew these people knew the answers. At least, some of the answers.

"Okay, okay!" Adam said. "We'll answer your questions."

"Good," Robin said. "Let's start with what was in that drink."

--------

Hehe, cliffy(ish). I'm finally getting somewhere. Oh, and if you were wondering, he finding out isn't the climax, it's just the beginning…

Oh, and by the way, the address is made up...

Anyways, review! Won't update till I get at least 4! .

-Bananas Lupine


	5. So That's Just It

Crap, I'm sorry. That was an awfully long wait after a cliffhanger, wasn't it? I expected for it to be a lot more quickly done, but it kept getting delayed due to writer's block and other bad excuses. Please don't hate me!

storyteller92- Yay, someone who doesn't think it's rape. I'll forever remember you for that, and you shall be worshipped beyond your wildest dreams (not really)!

ravenlover01400, Steve, Spunksterdawg, shadowsdove, sailormoonrobinravengirl, and raerob4ever- Thanks for reviewing, and sorry for taking forever!

fragile246, Enkaiame Katana, and jonkonnu727- The chapters are getting longer as it goes along, and sorry about the super evil cliffhanger!

Tecna- Hehe, see for yourself

Ok, on with the chapter you've been waiting for.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Teen Titans, but I still own that ruler! And with that ruler, I shall rule by threatening to whack people with it!

--------

"We should go to the lab to explain it better, Sam said.

"Yea, we should,"

"Why?" Robin asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because," Michael replied, "it has our notes in it, which you'll probably want to look at. It also has the thickest walls, making it the most soundproof."

Robin sighed. "Fine." With that, he let go of Adam, keeping the birdarang in hand. While following the other three, the topic of what he did came back to his mind. He figured that if he had the possibilities in mind, their answers could help him figure it out.

So, what were the possibilities….There was physical fight, verbal fight, physical and verbal fight, trespassing in her room, theft, rape….

Robin's eyes slightly widened at that. _No,_ he thought. _That's not the case. I didn't rape her. I care too much for anything to make me do that._

_But you do love her_, another part of his mind said. _And it is possible, so you must count it._

He was distracted from his thoughts to find that they were in the "lab". It wasn't much of a lab. At least, not compared to the labs in the Titan's Tower. There was a computer on a spacious desk with papers scattered on it, as well as a table that had weird looking stuff on it and a projector on a stand facing a blank wall. But, it was still a lab.

"So, you want to know what was in that drink?" Michael asked.

"Yes," Robin said, still gripping the birdarang. "I do."

The three didn't say anything at first, apparently trying to decide who should start. It appeared to be tough, since it seemed that everyone wanted someone else to start. In the end, Sam sighed and spoke.

"What we put in your drink doesn't have a scientific name that we're aware of. It's more or less a mixture between three things. The first was a drug that makes you forget everything that goes on when it's active, and becomes active after 5 seconds. The memories get lost in your mind, and remain lost until a few months later or sooner, which is how long it takes for the drug to completely leave the body. It's then accessible, but only if you have an idea of what they are." He looked at Adam, indicating it was his turn to talk.

"The next ingredient had characteristics not as obvious for what they did. This was a drug much more complicated. In short, though, it basically removed common sense and morality, or what keeps you from doing what is considered wrong." He looked at the final one, Michael.

"The final thing was a chemical that is somewhat similar to substances in certain drugs. Basically, it had you do what you wanted to in general do the most without finding it wrong."

"And with the other ones working, that could be anything, and I wouldn't even remember it," Robin said quietly. Sam handed him sheets from the desk with stuff scribbled on them that related to what they just told him.

"Proof that we're not lying," Sam explained.

At first Robin did not move. He just stood there, staring at the paper. This made the others nervous, and they slowly edged away from him and in the direction of the door. Adam even got close enough to be able to open it without taking another step.

However, Robin didn't do or say anything (at least, he didn't right away). He just stood there, looking at the papers but not reading or observing them. He was lost in thought, his mind swarming with the information he just received.

'_So',_ he thought, '_the reason I can't remember it is because of what they put in my drink. And whatever I did was the effect of that too..._

'_But what is what I want to do most that would hurt Raven? To most, the answer just must be rape, because that would greatly hurt her and would be related to lust, which involves wanting something. But it's not as simple as that. What seems to be the only possibility isn't always true. And there have been times where I just felt like losing it, like just lashing out and possibly harming my friends. The thing that kept me from doing that was my better judgment that I would never want to see them harmed, as I care about them too much._

'_Still, would a fight with no obvious injuries make her so mad? Would it make everyone so mad? What if I did rape her?' _The thought of that even being a possibility scared Robin.

It also angered Robin. It angered him that these guys who hardly even knew him would give him something that would make him do that.

Robin looked up at the three guys, who he saw were much closer to the door than before. "What was your motive?" he growled. The three looked at each other; clearly none of them wanted to answer. "Were you put up to this by someone? Or even better, did you just feel like doing it?"

"We had no motive," Michael said nervously. It was obvious, though, that he was lying.

"What, do you think I'm stupid enough to believe that bullshit?" Robin asked, dropping the papers. "Tell the truth!"

Michael sighed. "Yes, we were put up to this."

"By whom?" Robin asked.

"Well, it wasn't by a certain person," Sam explained. "And we weren't exactly 'put up to it'."

Robin started to get aggravated by the difficulty of getting an answer out of them. "You've lost me, and that's not a very good thing to do right now. My patience only lasts for so long." The last sentence was said not as advice, but as a threat.

The three seemed to understand that, and it also seemed to make them even more nervous. Although they outnumbered him, they appeared to be smart enough to realize who he is. It appeared that at the moment, none of them were in much of an explaining mood, and had a silent argument amongst them solely with eye contact. In the end, it appeared that Sam lost, as he was the first to speak. "Well," he started, staring more at over Robin's shoulder than at Robin himself, "we were with some friends, see, hanging out and stuff. And during a conversation…" Sam paused, but when he glanced at Robin's eyes and was met with a piercing stare, he continued, fumbling for words. "And in the conversation, we, or they, somehow ended up, er, _betting_, us that, uh, we could, uh, get you to do something that would, er, create really bad publicity on you…" Either Sam noticed Robin's stare or hatred and disbelief, or he realized how idiotic he sounded.

The following things Robin did surprised him. They seemed as if he lost control over his body, and someone else was doing the actions. (A/N, I should say he didn't lose control over his body, that's nothing more than a simile. Don't go into spy mode for this story, as there's really no hinting involved and you'll just find fake clues put there by mistake.)

Of course, he knew that wasn't the case, and that he felt like that because he was too wrapped up in the moment to consider morality. Sadly, that was in fact one of his greatest weaknesses, and has gotten him in bad situations on countless occasions before. Had he thought long enough to realize what he was doing, and that so far these people didn't appear to be much of a menace to the city, he would have just rechecked their story, and see if he could get them arrested, as he wasn't exactly 21. Of course, had it been about anyone else and not him, a lot of things would have been different.

However, this was very much about him, and he didn't stop to realize what he was doing until the doing became a did. So because of Sam's explanation, he made some irrational decisions that surprised him very much.

What he did was quick and rather violent. Dropping the papers he still held, he flung his birdarang at Adam, getting him stuck on the wall and unable to move, not to mention drawing blood from his shoulder. With another birdarang out, he tackled Sam onto the floor, holding the weapon right next to his neck with mere inches separating him from a fatale wound. Michael, who could have easily taken this time to escape, but for decided to attempt to help his friend. He attacked Robin and tried to pry him off, but Robin was prepared, having fought multiple people before. Robin quickly flung his back to the side, managing to have Michael get thrown off him a couple of feet and into the table. Robin focused his attention back onto Sam, although he still stayed alert to notice if Adam or Michael tried to do anything.

"Is that the truth, or are you just trying to cover up for someone?" Robin hissed at him.

Sam's eyes couldn't have been filled with more fear. "I-It's the t-t-truth," he stammered. It was rather clear that he wasn't lying.

"So that's just it?" Robin asked angrily. "It was because of a fucking BET? A bet that you could get BAD PUBLICITY on me? And you three were idiotic enough to not consider the possible consequences, like me killing someone?"

"Yes…" Sam sad quietly, clearly afraid of answering.

Robin truly was in disbelief. It was hard to believe that anyone could be that stupid and not concerned with what happened just to win some bet. It was obvious, though, that they told the truth. They perhaps ruined his life forever, perhaps destroyed friendships he had, not only with Raven but with all of the Titans, just to earn some money.

Of course, he reasoned, maybe they weren't that in need of money. Maybe they were telling the truth, but they had a different motivation than to get the money and not have to give some themselves. Perhaps they liked the challenge, and wanted to prove to their friends what they could do. Perhaps they wanted to have the satisfaction to know that Robin, the leader of the Teen Titans, someone so many people looked up to, was ruined by them.

That, though, perhaps angered him even more than them doing it for the cash, as wanting to say/ know you've accomplished something like that was perhaps worse doing it for money. With all of the anger and hatred he had for these three people, and how Sam's fearful look somehow made him even madder then a glare or smirk would, his fist collided with Sam's nose. Sam yelled in pain and reflectively threw his hands to his now bleeding nose. Robin nearly killed him by driving the birdarang into his neck, but stopped himself just in time.

Robin then stopped and thought for a moment to realize that chances were, if he stayed here much longer then he could give someone worse than a bloody and possibly broken nose. He could end up killing one of them. He knew that these three were hardly sinister or evil enough to be classified as a villain. They were merely criminals that decided to mess with him for who knows what reason. That thought somewhat made him feel like he should hurt them more just to show them that they shouldn't try to mess with them, but didn't, for he knew that that would make him no better than any villain.

Of course, maybe he's already not behaved better than any villain.

Robin got up and walked to the doorway. He observed the room- Michael still looked sore from the impact of hitting the table, and didn't seem to be in the mood to get up. Neither did Sam; it appeared that his nose was indeed broken. At some point, Michael had given up on trying tom pry the weapon out of the wall. All of this was a hint that these three weren't used to serious fights.

Robin went over to Adam and pulled the birdarang out of the wall- apparently it wasn't just Adam being weak, as it took a hard yank to manage to get it out of the wall. Adam hissed in pain as his arm flew to the shoulder that was cut, seeming to be too fearful to get as far away from Robin as possible. With a quick glance at the wound, Robin could see that it wasn't as thin as a paper cut, but it wasn't at all fatal.

"One last question before I depart," Robin said to them. He paused before he asked the question, not sure if he wanted to know the answer. "What happened in the time I can't remember?"

"You left the party around 12:30, which was how long it took for the stuff to go into full effect," Sam said, voice a bit muffled from the hand on his nose. "We don't know what happened after that. The only way for you to find out is ask people who were there, or just wait for the memories to return."

_In other words, sit around and wait or figure it out on my own, _Robin thought to himself. _I think I'll go with the latter._

He said nothing, though. Instead, he gave them all a look. It was a cold, stone like glare that more or less meant, 'You keep your fucking mouths shut about this, and I won't report you to the police.'The looks on their faces, the fearful yet understanding looks, said that they knew what he meant.

And with that, he left the apartment, leaving them in their pain and agony.

--------

I should say now that I was a bit upset with this chapter. I tend to not be very good with fights, so that may be why. Please tell me if I'm just paranoid, though.

I have a question: Should I stop writing my other fic altogether/ postpone it for a long time? 'Cause a lot of people says this one is much better.

Be warned that my chapters will not get updated more quickly. With two more fics threatening to be started, it'll only get worse. But, I declare a new deal. When I don't update _anything_ (as in no chapters/ stories get posted on this account) you can pm or review me a question, and the first one I receive I will post the answer to on my profile. Trust me, that'll get me writing.

I know, I know, all of you but the ones who've read too many mysteries to think the obvious is even a possibility and storyteller92 are convinced that Robin raped her, but I refuse to comment on that. All I have to say is maybe this chapter cleared up the whole "You'll see in a few months" thing.

If you want to read any of my stories for a long term, you should probably just put it on alerts. Felt like I should say that.

Am I paragraph obsessed in my chapters? Just wondering.

Enough of my insane jabbering. Review!


	6. Glad You're Happy To See Me

Again, sorry for the delay. No real excuse for why. But good news- it's summer!

aa- So far they haven't, although I do feel bad when I don't update for a while.

storyteller92- Eh, you'd haunt me anyway. And interesting theory. It's nice to have a change for once.

paprika90- No, he did not take the papers. They really aren't of much importance to the story to be honest.

fragile246- Sadly, they do not go to jail. But yes, they got beat up. And will fear him coming back (he won't, but what they don't know can't hurt them).

raerob4ever- I made sure that she got into this chapter. Around half of it has just her and Robin.

Tecna- Thank you! I was convinced that it sucked, and did a lot of editing on it before putting it up.

And thanks to X-02 Wyvern FTW, reeltreble1031, K.C. Raven, and Cherished18 for reviewing!

From now on, I'm just gonna reply to the reviews over the reply link. It'll probably make things a bit easier for me. I think…

Sorry to disappoint, but this chapter is short. Not Chapter 1 short, but more like Chapter 4 short. Sorry, but I liked where it ended.

Disclaimer- I don't own Teen Titans, and now I can't find my ruler! Wait, never mind, it's under a pile of stuff.

Enjoy!

--------

It was still two days after. Still two days after Robin found out he did something bad.

Mere hours before, he just thought of this as another crime case, another mystery, another puzzle to solve. But after the interrogating, it dawned on him more and more that this wasn't any regular case. This one concerned him.

True, he knew from the beginning that it concerned him. But in most cases, he would explore the why before fully comprehending the what. What dawned on him after leaving the apartment was that he might want to do more exploring on the possibilities of the what.

While walking to the Tower, he went over the possibilities in his head. None of the ones he had satisfied him. If he stole, and possibly broke, something of hers, why would she be so mad? And the whole "because it's the right thing" wouldn't make sense if that's the case. What would be the right thing?

Of course, them waiting for the potion to leave his body, restoring his memory (as he did know that he did something bad, which was most likely good enough), might be the "right thing".

But why would he want to steal something? If there was anything he'd want more than anything else, it would most likely be in her room. And he didn't desperately want to go into her room.

Thinking about all of this, he hardly noticed entering the Tower until he heard sounds from the game station. He walked into the living room to see Cyborg and Beast Boy wrapped up in a video game. It seemed, though, that they had lost a good portion of their normal enthusiasm.

"That a new game?" Robin asked, trying to start a conversation to see how cold they currently were towards him.

"Yea," responded Beast Boy, continuing to play without turning around. Even if they lost some of their normal interest in video games, at least they still played with as much concentration.

Deciding that there wasn't much else to say to them when they're playing a game, Robin left for his room. _'Perhaps my room would be a better place to think…'_ he thought to himself. _'After all, it is quieter...'_

He walked at a fast pace, but slowed down to barely moving when passing Raven's room. Walking as quietly as possible, he strained his ears to try and hear any sounds from the other side of her door. After hearing nothing for several seconds, he more or less resumed his original pace, although it was now a bit slower.

'_I wonder if she's even there,' _he thought as he walked. _'For all I know, she's out doing who knows what.'_

About half a minute later, he turned a corridor and saw Starfire walking in his general direction.

"Hey Star," he said in the happiest voice he could currently muster.

"Hello Robin," she said in a surprisingly sad tone.

"Glad you're happy to see me," he muttered. Tears began to form in her eyes.

"Forgive me," she whispered, and quickened her pace to a slow run.

"Starfire, wait!" To his surprise, she actually stopped. He walked over to where she now was, and she turned to look at him. "Starfire, you know it hurts me to see that you're sad. You shouldn't be. Neither should Cyborg or Beast Boy. Look, I know that I did something bad. Something that may alter my life forever, as well as Raven's. I may never be friends with her again.

"But that shouldn't make you three depressed as well. Seeing you guys happy might cheer up Raven a little." And he added with a small smile, "And I know it sure would cheer me up."

Starfire just shook her head. "Robin, it is not a decision of consciousness for us to have sadness. It is seeing you and Raven with sadness that brings the sadness upon us. And what has happened…"

"Starfire, why won't any of you just tell me?"

"Because Raven does not wish for us to tell you. And we have done the deciding that it should be Raven who does the telling, and not one of us. If she does not wish to tell you, then who are we to do the arguing? As well as I do not believe that me, Beast Boy, or Cyborg could even bring our voices to do the telling."

Without any warning, she gasped, putting her hands up to her mouth with wide eyes. He followed her eyes to his arm where there was a large splotch of blood from the fight.

"Robin," she asked him quietly, slowly lowering her hands, but not bringing them down to her sides again, "who is the belonger of that blood?"

"In all honesty, I can't say, but I can narrow it down to three." Hearing that he wasn't even exactly sure seemed to horrify her even more. "Look, I have a question that you should be allowed to answer. Do you three know what was in the drink?"

Starfire didn't answer him. "Robin the alarm has not done the going off. Have you been harming the innocent?"

"Starfire, you can calm down about that. No one's seriously injured or anything. I just went to get some information, and things got a bit rougher than they should have. But please, can you answer my question?"

Starfire hesitated before answering. "After discovering that you have none of the memories, Cyborg has done some of the exploring on the identities of the chemicals. He is yet to find out information on the identities of them, although he has the suspicion that at least one of them has done the tampering with your memory."

"Well, the blood came from me trying to find out what they were."

"Were you of the successfulness? We could do the telling to Cyborg, and he would halt the examining."

Robin didn't answer at first. What should he say? Yes, I do know? But then he'd have to tell them what the chemicals are, and he doubted that they'd think, "Oh, we understand, that makes it perfectly fine that you did something bad to her." No, he didn't at all want to tell them.

He could always say that he was unsuccessful. How could they say he wasn't? Of course, when Cyborg manages to figure out the chemicals, they'd most likely tell him, and would figure out that he knew when his reaction wasn't what it should be.

Of course, they might not tell him, and wouldn't know that he knew. Or better yet, Cyborg might just not decipher them.

Or he could do the whole "I won't say if you won't say." However, that would make him see rather immature, which wouldn't help the situation at all.

"Robin?" Starfire's voice broke his thoughts. He couldn't keep thinking. He had to decide.

Then the thought that it might be obvious that he found out something flew into his mind. Then they'd know he knew something, and all of them excluding Raven would most likely get curious and question him.

Not having any time to keep considering what to say as an answer, he decided. "Yes, I found out what they were," he said quietly.

"Oh! Then what are they?" she asked. She wasn't necessarily happy, but her eyes did seem to light up a little.

"Err…" Here was the hard part: telling her exactly what they were. Maybe he could just lie and make something up. Then Cyborg would cease what he was doing, and they would never know.

That plan might have worked if he thought of something to tell them. His mind, though, was currently blank. It was just filled with what the chemicals actually were.

"Look," he said, "I'd rather not say. They're not exactly ones I'd like to talk about."

Starfire nodded, although she looked a bit sadder. "It is alright, Robin. I am understanding."

Robin nodded, relieved that she didn't question him any further. He doubted, though, that Cyborg would cancel his research. In fast, now that they knew that he knew (chances were Starfire would tell them about it), Cyborg would most likely be even more interested in finding out.

"So… I guess that's that," Robin said, and started to leave.

"Wait!" He stopped, and turned around again to face her.

"Yeah?" he asked her. She paused, looking worried, before responding.

"Robin, do you believe that this will be the cause of the end of the Titans?" she asked him nervously.

Robin wasn't sure what to say. After a little while, he replied. "To be honest, I don't know. It might be, but it also might not be. It depends on how quickly she forgives me, and if she does. If she doesn't, we might still end up being together. From what I know right now, I can't really be sure."

Starfire nodded. "I was just wondering," she replied, and kept going her way.

Robin didn't move at first, his head now spinning rapidly. Even after she had already turned a corner and went out of view, he continued to stare at the spot she was at not that long ago, his eyes unable to move. After a solid minute, he forced his body to turn around and start walking. At first he forgot where he was going and why, but then he remembered that it was to his room to think about possibilities.

Of course, after that conversation he just had, he wasn't sure that he was up for anything else.

--------

There you go. Starfire's appearance. Sadly, she won't be in it much. Sorry to Starfire fans.

I have a question. My friends Dizzy aka Storyteller92 is saying to me how people will stop reading when they find out what he did. Is that true? Because the story didn't originally have a big mystery. He actually originally found out in like the second chapter, and the mystery thing just popped into my head…. But please, answer that, as there's a lot to the story after he finds out (which will most likely happen by chapter 10, although I can't promise anything).

So, review! Please?


	7. Then You Like Her

Be warned, this chapter is most likely confusing and I was too lazy to reread it.

Sorry it again took a while. I had trouble starting it, but I decided that I had to write a chapter before going to camp, so I did. Yeah, I'm going to camp for 12 days, and am leaving Sunday. It most likely won't delay anything, though, as I will have plenty of time when I'm away to plan what to write next. However, I might write a chapter for a different story of mine or write an one shot before writing the next chapter for this.

If you reviewed and I didn't reply, sorry. What most likely happened was I read it, but couldn't get online/ had to leave and thought I had replied to it when I got back on. I'll create away of recording who I've replied to.

Disclaimer: Same as before, just the ruler.

Dizzy's gonna like this chapter.

--------

Once Robin got into his room, he changed into another uniform, hoping that the blood would come out of the other one. Afterwards, he sat on his bed, trying to calm down his mind, but failed. His mind was currently racing, coming up with the same question over and over: What did he do?

Robin could not deny that he was afraid of what he did, and wasn't sure if he wanted to know. He knew, though, that while ignorance can be bliss, he had to know. He doubted that Raven did not want him to know. Chances are she wanted him to know, but didn't want to make it easy by just telling him.

So far all he knew for certain was some sort of fight took place, considering that he was strapped down when he woke up and had a headache. Since he had a headache, what seemed to have happened was he was fighting with someone, and they knocked him unconscious with a blow to the head.

But that didn't explain what he did. There was a good chance that all that happened was a fight. But that still hardly explained the right thing. The elements of the story that had to be there was a fight or struggle, him falling asleep or passing out in a place where they could take him to the medical room, Raven being involved whether directly or indirectly, and him doing something that he would really want to do if he had no morals that either made Raven angry or led to something happen that made her angry. Also, it had to affect her more than the other three, and have her make a decision where one option would be what she considers as "the right thing".

He could try and find out more about the fight by looking around the tower, but there was no promise that any marks were made and still there, or that the fight even took place in the tower. He couldn't find out when, where, and why he fell asleep until he found out all of the previous events. Finding out how Raven was involved and what decision she had to make also required finding out the other events. And too many things could affect her more than the others for him to explore that.

But figuring it out mainly with the facts that he'd want to do it if he had no morals and it made Raven angry were possible to think about as he knew what he likes and dislikes. But to try and figure it out based on that, he had to answer a question first:

Did he like Raven?

He honestly had no clue, even though he liked to think he didn't.

_Well, if a week ago Raven walked up to you and kiss you, would you kiss her back?_

_Yes, but that doesn't mean anything. Being willing to kiss someone isn't the same as liking them._

_But would you kiss Bumble Bee back if she kissed you?_

_Probably not, but that's because I don't know her as well as I know Raven._

_A good number of relationships start out with people hardly knowing each other, and you know her fine. She is your friend, so you aren't exactly strangers. And plus, if you'd be willing to kiss Raven even though you know her well, then wouldn't that mean that from what you know about her, none of it is something that you dislike enough to the point where you wouldn't kiss her._

_I'd probably only kiss her because I was caught up in the moment. It would mean nothing._

_Okay, then another question. If a week ago she kissed you, then walked away and acted like it never happened, would you wish that she kissed you again?_

…_Yes._

_Then you like her._

Okay, so he liked her. When he was intoxicated with the drink, he probably knew that. So what would he want to do most?

_Kiss her and ask her out._

But how would that have led to a fight and her getting angry?

_If she rejected me and I reacted badly._

But that would have led to a fight with only him and her, and she was not injured in any obvious way.

_But what if I fought someone else?_

_Who? Starfire, Beast Boy, and Cyborg aren't injured. And besides, that wouldn't get her as shaken up as she is, and it doesn't explain_

_But it could be someone that isn't a Titan, or is part of Titans East._

Okay, so far this seemed to work. He kissed and asked her out, but she said no. How would that have resulted in him fighting someone?

_It would have if they were the reason she said no._

Okay, so he kissed her, asked her out, and she said no because of someone else who was there. Why were they there, and how did they obviously lead to her saying no?

Robin had no clue.

_Okay, I need to think about it from her perspective. If someone kissed me and asked me out, what reasons could I have to say no?_

_If you didn't like the person._

_But that wouldn't involve someone else._

_What if you liked the someone else more, and were already dating them?_

Suddenly, everything seemed to make sense to him. She was dating someone, but didn't tell them. When Robin didn't return, Cyborg, Starfire, and Beast Boy went to look for him, and left Raven to stay at the tower in case he came back before they found them. Raven contacted her boyfriend, and asked if he wanted to come over to keep her company and maybe help search for Robin.

Then Robin got home. Due to the drink's chemicals, he kissed Raven in front of the guy and asked her out. The boy was somewhat outraged, and she told him that she's been seeing the guy for however long it's been.

Angry about this, Robin didn't want to do anything more than hurt the person. He fought the two, and one of them managed to knock him out at some point. Or the others came home, and got him by surprise. Either way works.

The "right thing" ordeal was whether or not she would be with the guy still. She loved him, and even though she could hardly ever express her love to him, he still loved her back. He was the only person who truly cared about her liked that (at least, as far as she knew).

But after Robin's outburst, she saw that it just couldn't work. Even if he loved her and she loved him back, both of them would be in danger. Even if he was a superhero (he most likely was), chances were Robin could easily kill him if he had the chance. And even if it was do to something in his body that wouldn't be there for long, he could easily hurt them again. Because of him, it couldn't work.

Plus, she wasn't even that certain if the potion or whatever it was even worked.

Robin thought this all over. All of it fit… Even the way they acted fit. The others weren't that sad because it didn't affect them really. Beast Boy was trying to cheer her up by saying that she could date the guy again once everything settled down, and that they wouldn't not be together for the rest of their lives.

Robin suddenly heard a noise at his door. He was surprised, and jumped. "Yea?" he said once he realized that the noise was a knock.

"Robin." It was Cyborg. "We're eating right now. You should join us. There's enough food for you to eat as well, and there's no reason for you to starve."

"What about Raven?" He now had to be attentive at their words for anything that contradicted his theory. "Wouldn't she rather not see me?"

"Raven said that there's not much of a point in having out leader waste away. As long as you don't sit near her and she doesn't have to talk to you, it's fine."

Robin thought. He doubted Raven was happy about it… "I probably shouldn't. She wouldn't want to be near me, especially not for a whole meal."

"Look. She's really disturbed by what happened, and it's gotten her emotions all riled up, and she is extremely mad at you, but she does agree that we should try to get things partially back to normal, and that having us all eat meals together is one way to start."

"Isn't it a bit early to start doing that?"

"Robin, I know you don't want things to be like this. None of us do. The food's ready, and you're going to be there."

"You can't tell me what to do, you know. I'm the leader of this team."

"I know, but you're being stupid. Who's the leader has nothing to do with this. What matters is what the good idea is, and we both know that it's you coming down to eat. Besides, how much have you eaten in the past couple days? I know it hasn't been a lot."

Robin thought. It was true: other than the sandwich he had the day before, he hasn't eaten since he went to the party.

Robin sighed, and stood up. He opened the door and exited the room to see Cyborg standing there.

"Thanks man," Cyborg said. Without another word spoken between them, they walked to the kitchen. Robin was actually lucky that they didn't speak, because this let him be observant enough to notice something.

While walking through the living room, he noticed two things. A shelf full of stuff was no longer there. The other thing he noticed was a fairly large dent in a hole.

"Was there a fight here?" Robin asked Cyborg, hoping to get some information out of him. Cyborg didn't respond.

----

Dinner was quiet. Robin, who sat in the chair as far away from Raven as possible, wanted the silence to be broken, but couldn't think of anything that they could talk about. Other than someone occasionally asking someone to pass something, it was pretty much silent. Raven didn't speak at all.

Once they were done eating and clearing up, the phone rang. Without a word, Raven got up and answered it in the other room. After several seconds, her voice could be heard. "Please don't call me again. You really don't need to worry about me. I've made my decision, and that's that. Yes, it is possible, but we both know the chances of that being possible are slim. Maybe I'll contact you again eventually, but for now, we should stay out of touch. How about because of everything going on right now? You know why. I know you're worried about me, but you really shouldn't." After that, the phone was hung up and Raven's footsteps could be heard. Beast Boy went after her.

"Was it him?" Robin could hear him say. After that, he couldn't hear anything else said. He looked at Starfire and Cyborg. They appeared to know what the conversation was about.

After helping with the dishes, Robin left the Tower. He sat on the rocks, watching the waves in front of him.

Raven seemed to have been a bit harsh if she loves him. Did that mean that his theory was disproved?

_Of course not. What that meant was that he reacted to all of this badly, and that was another big reason as to why she broke up with him._

It made Robin feel a little better that she may have broken up with the guy partially because of his reaction to what happened, which wasn't something Robin controlled.

However, it was still Robin that caused to reaction.

Just great.

Robin doubted that anything but Raven and he coming on speaking terms again would really cheer him up. He doubted that would happen very soon, though. If he had to break up with someone he loves because of what someone did, he'd hate that person too, even if it wasn't their fault.

--------

Told you you'd like it Dizzy.

Sorry if you're now puzzled. Hopefully this chapter was pretty clear, but I doubt it (as I said, didn't reread it).

I'm gonna look forward to the reviews for this chapter!


	8. You're Coming With Us

Gah, sorry it took so long. Camp, then I started writing but the wrong keys accidentally pressed replaced the first page with the letter v, and whenever I lose any work, my mind has a fit. So sorry. Oh, and I went away again for a few days, so that also kept me from writing.

I reread the chapter! Yay for me!

Sorry it's short, but I wanted it to end where it ended.

Random story: I just remembered my original first chapter. He could vaguely remember the night to a certain point, and woke up in his bed. He took a pill for his headache, and found Beast Boy talking to Raven. Beast Boy looked at him, glared, and said "How could you?" Then in the next chapter I was planning on having Beast Boy tell him what he did. Yea, the original thing was really different. No chemicals in a drink or mystery.

Okay, on with this version.

Disclaimer: Just the ruler.

--------

It was a month after.

During the past few weeks, Robin had been pretty quiet. He had been discretely observing the others, looking for signs as to what happened. From what he could tell, his theory seemed to add up.

He hadn't told them that he figured it out yet. He didn't think that he should yet. Perhaps if he waited, things would go back to normal a bit more.

The tower had slightly gotten back to how it used to be. The dent was fixed, although the bookcase was yet to be replaced. They got back to the habit of eating dinner together, although on many days Raven wasn't there or he decided not to go. They started talking during dinner as well, although Raven seldom said more than a word or two.

Raven talked, but just not around him. On multiple occasions now, he walked into a room and came across her having a conversation with another Titan. They talked quietly, although that didn't reveal what they were talking about. They always stopped when they saw that he entered the room. Every time, he wondered if it was about him.

Other than those times, Raven tended to be nowhere to be seen. There was no indication as to where she was during those times, or if she was in the tower at all.

Other than the occasional video game being played and rare fight between Beast Boy and Cyborg over something unimportant, the tower was pretty quiet. In fact, the whole city was quiet. Other than the petty crimes such as someone getting mugged that Robin came across when patrolling the city, things were pretty quiet. Robin was enjoying it, as this gave him a chance to let his mind settle down, which was still jostled from the events that took place a month ago.

Of course, peace and quiet never lasts forever.

----

They were about to eat dinner when the alarm went off.

Robin immediately went over to the screen to see what was wrong. "It's Mumbo Jumbo," he said to the other Titans, who were now standing around him. "He's robbing a jewelry store. Apparently the word discreet means nothing to him." Robin sighed before turning around to the others. He was about to say his normal "Titans, Go!" when he noticed that only three Titans were in front of him. Raven wasn't there. Looking around for her, he spotted her exiting the room. Annoyed, he walked over to her.

"Raven, you're coming with us," he said once he caught up with her.

"I'm not going."

"You are. You can't just fight when you want to and not fight when you don't. I'm sorry about what happened, and I'm pretty sure what it was. I know you're still upset about it, but that's no reason not to fight."

Raven stopped walking and slowly turned around to face him. She was clearly using all of her strength to remain calm. "It's because of you I cannot fight. If you really knew, you'd know why I can't fight. Clearly you still have no clue."

"Unless you tell me why you can't fight, you're coming with us," Robin replied. He was now also using all of his strength to stay calm, although she was doing a better job than him. "So you have a choice. Keep it as a mystery and fight, or stay here and just tell me."

Robin stared at him. After a while, she spoke. "You can't tell me what to do. Even if you're technically still the leader of this team, you're not in my opinion. Even the others are considering replacing you, although they won't admit it. So guess what? I don't have to tell you, and I don't have to go either." Since he first started researching what happened, that was the most she's said to him.

Robin paused, thinking about what she just said. She turned and started to leave, but when he opened his mouth to tell her to stay, he was interrupted by Cyborg.

"Robin, if you keep arguing with her Mumbo will get away."

Realizing that this was true, Robin nodded. And without saying any of the things he'd normally say before they leave for a battle, he left for the door.

----

The battle took a while. Mumbo Jumbo first brought hostages into the whole ordeal, and they had to wait for a chance to get the hostages to safety. Once they did that, Mumbo Jumbo already had the jewels and was escaping, leading to a wild goose chase all across the city. It took them roughly 2 hours to defeat them. At least Mumbo Jumbo's hat wasn't involved.

When they got home, Robin decided to ask the others about Raven.

"Does she really have a reason to not fight?" He asked Cyborg. Cyborg looked at him.

"Man, you know that Raven doesn't get worked up over small things, and that she doesn't do things that aren't sensible. Yes, she has a reason," Cyborg replied, and went to the kitchen.

Robin remembered that he hadn't eaten since breakfast, but didn't really care. He was hardly hungry anyway. After watching the other Titans leave, Robin walked to his room.

_What could the reason be? _Robin wondered as he walked. _Does this mean that my idea isn't possible?_

_Well, think about it. Is there any reason from the story you have that wouldn't let her fight?_

_The only reasons for her to not fight are if she was injured or couldn't use her powers._ Robin passed Raven's room, but as usual heard nothing in it. He continued to try and figure it out.

_Is she injured?_

_She can walk and move just fine. I see nothing wrong with her, and anything that would keep her from fighting would be obvious._

_Is she able to use her powers?_

_I don't know, I haven't seen. But my theory doesn't include her losing her powers in any way. _Robin entered his room and sat down.

_So then my story isn't possible, and it's time to start brainstorming._

_Not necessarily. What's one of the main problems with her powers?_

_They are fueled by emotions, making them hard to keep control of._

_And breaking up with someone she still loves would make it hard for her to control her emotions, which would make it hard to control her powers._

Robin stood up.

_And if she can control her powers even less than she normally can, she could easily hurt someone she doesn't want to hurt when fighting._

_Exactly._

Realizing that his theory was still very possible and probable, Robin felt slightly better. This meant that he didn't have to go brainstorming for another thing that could have happened.

After he decided what could have happened after the talk with the idiots, he was still rather skeptical and thought of other possibilities. But all of them seemed to have some trivial problem that made it impossible. For instance, most of them would definitely lead to a huge fight in which obvious injuries would take place.

He was considering rape, though, and couldn't find anything wrong with it. At first, at least. After a lot of thinking, he saw some flaws. The others would definitely have different attitudes towards him. And that would lead to him simply leaving the room after it happened, which wouldn't explain his head hurting or how they got him to the medical room, as he would have most likely retreated to his room and locked the door. It could also lead to them coming across it, which would almost definitely lead to a big fight, and he already ruled out anything that leads to a big fight. Also, Raven wasn't weak. He might be able to win a fight against her, but raping her would require her to be extremely weak, which she isn't.

Everything else he was able to rule out right away.

So since he couldn't find anything else that he might have done, he decided that he must have told her that he loves her.

And something that supported his current theory was that she still wasn't really over it. She had to let go of someone she loves, and that is something that might never heal.

Every time he thought of the "incident", he felt bad. He could only imagine how she felt when she thought of it.

No wonder she hated him.

Robin sighed. He was starting to doubt that time would heal this. Maybe a little, but not much. She hated him, and while that hatred might disappear a little, it wouldn't vanish completely on its own. He would have to find some way to make it up to her.

But what way?

After a lot of thinking, he couldn't really think of any way but just an apology. One that was from the heart, and told her that she and the guy she loves can get back together if they still want to, that he won't stop them.

But he was still planning on waiting a bit. As understanding as she was, it would take longer than a month for her to consider accepting his apology.

He just hoped that when he decides the time is right, she will even listen.

--------

This chapter is now reminding me slightly of something with me and a friend.

Sorry to say I start school in 2 days. It'll most likely slow down the chapters, although it might not. I take a while anyway.

For those wondering, I have the story more or less planned (in my head, don't bother looking through files on my computer if you know me) up to years afterwards. Of course, many things have changed, such as adding in the mystery and chemicals, but that won't make that big of a difference.

Storyteller92 greatly inspired the rape paragraph. Thank you.

Next I'll be working on a chapter in my Harry Potter fic, although it probably won't take too long. And I have a scene planned for next chapter, so that won't take that long either (and will hopefully be longer, sorry again about the length of this chapter).

Random question: Who here heard of the group Brand New? Please say in your review, if there is one.

Okay, review please.


End file.
